Nights in Red Satin
by I Am John Roberts
Summary: Yami needs to know what he means to Seto Kaiba. Rated for Kaiba's language and naughty references. Warning: Yaoi...or, is it yaoimocking? Hmm...Oneshot


A/N: Warning: Yaoi...or, is it yaoi-mocking? Hmm...

Dedication: This is dedicated to the Muselanders. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Nights in Red Satin**

**By: John Roberts**

_Lying in bed alone, waiting for your lover is not fun._ Yami concluded. And he would know, having had much experience with this very problem. That is, as much experience as a week could bring. And for two horny boys, that translated into a lot.

Sitting up in the king size bed outfitted with smooth red satin sheets, Yami pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a long sigh. _I just wish I knew what it means..._ he thought to himself as he looked up at the mirror that was fixed to the ceiling above the bed. _I just need to know where he is coming from...I need to know what this means for us..._

Technically the new couple had not even defined what, exactly, they were. There were no roses and chocolates in this romance story. _If you can call it romance_ he thought unhappily, recalling the time which felt like only yesterday but was, in fact, six days ago.

**_Dramatic Flashback Mist_**

"That is IT, Seto Kaiba! I am sick and tired of the way you treat Yugi and Tea and Joey. They are far better than you give them credit for and I will never duel you again until you admit to me, here and now, that you know they are equal to both of us." Yami demanded of the CEO.

The CEO in question, however, only lifted a brow at the short former-Pharaoh. "And this is your life or death announcement you had to tell me?"

"Err..." Okay, so maybe he had exaggerated, just a little. "It IS life or death!" Yami proclaimed, sticking to his opinion through thick and thin. "One of them could commit suicide due to your thoughtless, hurtful, sarcastic comments!"

This earned him a long rather blank look before Kaiba slowly got to his feet, trench coat automatically swirling up behind him. "I am giving you to the count of three to get out of here before I have my security throw you out on your ass."

"But, Kaiba-"

"One."

"You have to hear me out! That is not all!"

"Two."

_**End Dramatic Flashback Mist**_

And yes, that is exactly how it happened. _But I still don't understand..._ Yami frowned slightly to himself._ How did he go from almost throwing me out...to taking me to his house and...Not throwing me out._ Yami thought to himself, unable to put into words, even in his mind, exactly what the two of them had been doing.

At that moment, Yami perked up, hearing footsteps approaching Kaiba's bedroom. Sliding off the bed and to his feet Yami folded his arms and attempted to look stern, even in only his pyramid boxers. _I shall gain the truth from him. I need to know that he loves me..._

Yami watched as the door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped into his room, looking exhausted and pissed about something or other. Or, maybe that was his neutral expression. Yami never could tell the difference.

"Kaiba. I need to have a few words with you." He addressed the other man, purposely using his most powerful and commanding voice.

He was given a glare in return. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

Sniffing slightly, Yami chalked up the reply to the CEO's obvious ill temperedness. "We need to discuss what happened here." Yami, as always, spoke as if his life depended on them performing this action. "I need to know what it means to you. And most importantly of all, I need to know that you also believe in the heart of the cards. Kaiba, if it were not for my everlasting love of the cards and my belief in my friendship, I would have never come to you that day and many many times again, later that day."

Taking a step towards the other man, Yami unfolded his arms, opening them wide; completely oblivious of the stare he was given. "I need to know that we have a future together as more than just lovers, but as friends. I need to know that you now know that friendship is the guiding force of all life and without my friends I could never-"

"Yami. I really don't need the lecture." Kaiba interrupted him with a snort. "If you don't want to fuck now, fine, but don't stand there and expect me to believe in your stupid shit. That-" he pointed to his bed, "is all we have. Or, if you prefer..." he pointed to his desk and to the wall and various other places that the pair had been. "I don't want you here afterwards and I sure as hell don't want to listen to your shit. That is all we have. We fuck, Yami, we don't talk."

After staring at the CEO for a long moment, Yami shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "As long I know the rules." Reaching up, he pulled Kaiba down on top of him.

**_Fade Scene To Black_**


End file.
